Ravaging Garth
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Roy does something that really confuses Garth. SpeedyxAqualad, BumblebeexHotspot, implied RavenxBB. Slash.


Ravaging Garth  
Genres: Romance, Humor  
Warnings: Obscenities, curses, swearing, slash  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them. Any of them. But someday...maniacal cackle  
Pairings: SpeedyxAqualad, BumblebeexHotspot, implied RavenxBB  
Rating: PG-13  
Series: Animated  
Summary: Roy does something that really confuses Garth

* * *

I paused outside the door and cringed, wondering if he was waiting up. He probably was; he seemed to have trouble sleeping when I was out on a date. A few more minutes passed before I ventured in. I would have waited longer, but he tended to freak if I stayed out past two. 

"Hey. How did it go?" I winced, glancing over my shoulder. Yep, there he was. Waiting. Son of a bitch.

"Pretty good." I shrugged, leaning back agianst the couch.

"Pretty good? That's it? What did you guys do?", He took a step closer, and I scowled.

"Who are you, my mother? Back off, Roy."

"I'm just asking!", Speedy glared at me, getting pissed off like usual. That guy has such a short fuse; I swear to god it's impossible to have a polite conversation with him.

"Well don't! And don't wait up. That's getting creepy."

"Screw you! This is what I get for worrying about my friend..."

"Friend? Yeah right!" I walked toward the hall, flipping him off as I went, "We all know you want me, but you don't have to be so obvious about it!" I called mockingly, just trying to bug him. Next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall. It happened so fast...I still don't know how he did it, but I went from walking to my room to staring into his eyes.

"Why the hell do you always say shit like that, Garth?", He hissed, pressing me closer to the wall.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't true. Even Starfire knows.", I smirked, but that expression quickly dissapeared as his hand left my arm and curled around my neck.

"So what if it is true...?", He muttered, leaning in closer.

I didn't even have time to protest before his lips were pressed against mine. I freaked and tried to pull back, but I was up against a wall. Genius. A few more seconds passed, and he still hadn't let go. I realized the only way to get free was toscare him out and bolt, so I kissed him back. Next thing I know, his other arm's around my waist, my arms are wrapped around his neck, and we're laying on the couch.

After he finally let go we just sat and stared at each other. I was still shocked, but he seemed pretty damn pleased with himself.

"Well...night. See you tommorow." Then he just stood up and walked off. I watched him go, then lay back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. No way that had just really happened.

* * *

I sat on the couch, beating the game controller against the couch. My fifth try today, and I still couldn't beat Bumblebee's score. That girl was good at gaming; she even beat Cyborg on a regular basis. Fortunatly I had the tower to myself, so no one was around to mock how badly I was doing. Or so I thought.

"You really are bad at that.", I jumped and looked over my shoulder so fast that I almost got whiplash. And of course, there was Roy, smirking at me, "Hey, where is everyone?"

I turned back around, avioding his eye. It had been a few weeks since the...thing had happened, and I was starting to believe it was just a dream. If it was, what the hell did it mean? He hadn't mentioned it, hadn't made any moves, so I had written it off as a nightmare, "Shut up. Bee's out with the guy TT West introduced her to, and Mas y Menos are probably off bugging Starfire again."

"What guy...? Oh, yeah. Hotspot." He walked up behind me and began idly playing with my hair. I froze.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, turning to face him and pulling my hair out of his grasp in the same motion, "And what is up with you?"

He just smirked and pounced on me, pining me to the couch, "You really suck at that videogame, Garth. But I bet I could find a game you're good at..."

* * *

"Okay Titans! I'm going out for the day. Try not to kill each other." Bumblebee walked out of the room, tugging on her t-shirt and jeans. I watched her go and rolled my eyes.

"Is she going out with Hotspot again?" Roy plopped down next to me and glanced at the door, eyebrow arched.

"Yep.", I edged away slightly, glad that Mas y Menos were around. He hadn't done anything since the week before, but now I knew it wasn't a dream. I had had a mark on my neck to prove it.

"Doesn't he live on the other side of the world?"

"Yeah. But knowing Bee she'll fly to Jump City and have Raven her teleport everytime they have a date.", I got up and wandered towards the kitchen. He was still being good, but how much longer would i that /i last?

"I don't think Raven will like that." He flipped through the magazine I had just dropped.

"I don't think Beast Boy will either.", I smirked then leaned back against the counter, "Hey, where are Mas y Menos?"

He looked over at me and smiled slightly, "Oh, they went out a while ago."

I felt my blood run cold as he stood up, approaching me slowly,"Really? Well. I think I'm going to go to my room." He grabbed my arm and I winced.

"Mind if I go with?"

"Yes!", I glared at him and tried to pull my arm away, "What are you doing?"

"You ever dated a guy?"

Where had that come from? "No!"

"Exactly.", He laughed and leaned towards me, but I turned my head. I wanted a better answer then that. Hell, I didn't even know what that meant!

"'Exactly'? What the fuck do you mean, 'exactly'?"

He scowled, and backed away a few inches, "If I had just asked you out you never would have said yes. But I figured that if I showed you that kissing me wasn't all bad, I'd have a better chance."

I blinked. Stared. Blinked again, "Wait...this was all part of an elaborate scheme?", I was amazed. I never thought Roy could put that much effort or thought into something.

"Kinda.", he shrugged, then smirked, "So, we have a few hours alone. What should we do?"

I returned the smirk, "I'm sure you'll think of something.", Okay, so it had been wierd. Not to mention confusing. But...I was impressed. And I had to admit, in all honesty, he was a really good kisser.


End file.
